


Marry me?

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia
Summary: It's 2am and I'm feeling it





	Marry me?

Avi crashed into the Hawke estate in the middle of the night, trying to steady himself on the walls. He wasn't in the door five minutes before he started to clank around trying to jump out of his armor like he was banging pots and pans. 

He had just managed to get his chest plate off, before he dizzily lifted his head to see a familiar humanoid blur at the top of the stairs. 

Avi flared his hands dramatically, hitting one of his wrists off the wall, too hurt everywhere else to even notice, “I could use some help here you pinacle of love and manhood,” Avi grinned, half his teeth stained red.

Fenris was quick enough to catch him before he keeled over, holding Hawke up while he unbuckled the ridiculous armor.

“Why are you wearing metal? Of all things?” Fenris asked.

“Long, drawn out blah blah explanation, please get it off. Also where is my baby boy, my wonderful child.”

“He’s off staying with the guards, Aveline says he's the best wake up call”, Fenris smiled, “And you, Champion of Kirkwall, stuck? In your own armor.”

“I think I'm bleeding out, I'm not really getting high perception checks,” Avi smiled back.

Once Hawke and Fenris had rid him of all the ridiculous armor and half carried him upstairs. 

Avi let out a heavy sigh when his back touched the soft bed sheets. Being on your feet or knees for the better part of the day took it out of you. He wiggled around like a baby mabari in its first fur bed.

Fenris walked in carrying a pot of hot water with an accompanying cloth. Avi groaned. 

“What!?, Fenris half snapped, “I'd rather my boyfriend didn't die of sepsis.”

“I don't like it when you do this if feels like I've forced you into touching me, serving me, I can do this mys-” he tried to sit only for Fenris to push him back down when he started to wince through gritted teeth. 

Fenris started pressing the cloth to the skin around his wounds, “You'll never force me into anything Avikaht, and I have to take care of you. Without me you'll probably end up dead.”

He sighed in defeat, not really relaxing, yet letting Fenris clean him up nonetheless. He tried his best not to let his, tenancies, get the better of him when it stung in that way that felt so great. 

“Marry me,” Avi softly spoke without hesitation. 

“What,” Fenris jumped out of his skin, almost dropping the cloth on the floor, “Avikaht you're delirious please, shhhh.”

Avi opened his mouth in protest, only to silence them when Fenris gave him a look. After a little while he finally settled, falling asleep before Fenris was even finished. 

It was bright when Avi awoke, sunlight seeping through the large windows. He walked over to his potion cabinet and took a long sip of his healing potions. He'd always had a knack for alchemy. It wouldn't work right away but it would help the stitches Fenris put in while he slept. 

He shrugged on his noble clothes and set out into Hightown to find him. 

After what was probably a short time drawn out into forever, he arrived at Fenris’ old house. It's probably where he was. He let himself in.

After waking around the massive corpse filled expanse, he finally found Fenris huddled over a large chest, throwing things over his head like he was in a frenzy.

Avi leant in the doorway, “Maybe you require a little assistance?”

Fenris finally dug something out from the bottom, holding it tightly in his palm, and walked the short distance over to Hawke. 

They looked at each other, both a little scared, and Fenris dropped to his knees. 

“I'm on my knees, is this how you fereldens do this stuff,” Fenris asked, he opened his palm and shyly hid his face in the collar of his jacket, “it's a ring, simple I know, it was made when I was, take it.”

Avi picked it out of the others palm, twisting it between his fingers. He didn't have much in the way of magic, but he knew minerals. A thin line of Lyrium circled the metal, pulse dim but still very much alive.

He slid it onto his ring finger, a little large yes but, the sentiment mattered. 

“Get up you idiot,” Avi grinned down at him, “I thought I was ‘delirious’ last night.”

Fenris stood, “Avikaht love I've come to terms with the fact that you're always that way.”

Avi smiled and kissed his forehead, something he loved about him was how he was just the perfect height for it.”

They began to walk out the mansion, “Just don't go shoving that in people's faces Avi, we don't want it stolen.”

“What are you talking about, I'm shoving this in someone's face within the next hour, I have to brag about my future husband to somebody.”

Fenris made an exasperated laugh, “I have made, such a bad mistake.”


End file.
